For efficiently using the available space in the cargo hold of an aircraft, it is necessary that each piece of freight is brought into a defined position during the loading operation. For this purpose, it is necessary that the loads are properly aligned by corresponding guide elements so that when a piece of load is displaced, the required orientation is maintained, and a canting or rotation of the piece of freight is positively prevented.
It is possible to use guide rails arranged on the loading floor of the aircraft. These guide rails extend substantially in parallel to the movement direction of a piece of freight. Arranging such guide rails in a stationary position on the loading floor had its difficulties heretofore because such rails constitute a hindrance to the intended displacement of the loads in the direction of the longitudinal aircraft axis. Such a displacement or shifting of the freight pieces, however, is useful in order to make an optimal, efficient use of the available loading space. Conventional guide rails are also deficient with regard to providing an adequate guiding of pallets, because these conventional devices do not limit the movement of a pallet in a direction of the yawing axis of the aircraft, namely upwardly e.g. by tilting.